


Another Ghost of Love and Wishes

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: "Seventy years," the Doctor heard the voice behind him say. "Now, I know I've said it before, but you need a hobby."





	Another Ghost of Love and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> All quotes belong to the BBC and Steven Moffat.

"Seventy years," the Doctor heard the voice behind him say. "Now, I know I've said it before, but you need a hobby."

He didn't turn to look at her, keeping his eyes on her photograph on his desk. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, the last light of the day seeping through the windows into his office. He sensed her stepping nearer.

"I can't get involved," he answered, relaxing when he felt her ghostly hands on his shoulders.

"You need to do something, sweetie. You weren't made to sit in one place for this long," concern dripped from her every syllable, and the corners of his mouth twitched into a brief, tired smile.

"You weren't so worried about that on Darillium."

"I was, in case you've forgotten. For the first couple of months, I was terrified I'd wake up to find that you'd left while I was asleep. I never knew which minute would be the last I ever saw of you. I was very worried, my love."

"I know. And I'm sorry. Then we talked about it and everything was better, wasn't it? I had you with me all the time, why would I have wanted to be anywhere else? But you know I can't leave here, I promised. And it's not a promise I can brake. It's too dangerous."

"You don't have to take her away. You could teach her - be her personal tutor," she suggested, in that not-so-subtle way wives tend to do.

"Why 'her'?" he asked, finally swiveling his chair 'round to face his late wife, intrigued.

"Because I've found one I think you'll like. Her name is Bill Potts. She's not a student, but goes to your lectures. I'll point her out next time, you'll see what I mean," River promised.

"Okay," he rolled his head back and gazed lovingly up at her in defeat. "You win."

 

 

Bill Potts wasn't needed at the canteen for a little while, so they said she could go out. She was glad about this, because it meant she'd get to go to the Doctor's lecture.

She'd first heard of him when she was cleaning tables at the end of lunch one day. She overheard some students talking about how wonderful and hilarious this professor was. Not for the first time, she found herself wishing she was a student there.

The second time she heard of the Doctor's lectures was when she was on her way home, walking through the grounds of the university. There were a group of freshers gathered under the trees, gushing about how he'd opened their minds, and how they adored the way he never talked about what he was supposed to.

So she decided to go along to one. And after the first few minutes, she was hooked. She went to every one she could, and today was no different.

Bill hurried along the spotless, grand hallways, hoping there was a seat left for her. There usually was.

She slid to a halt when she reached the doors to the Doctor's lecture hall, and felt a prickling sensation in her back when her hand found the handle. It was as if she were being watched. She'd been feeling that a lot lately, but whenever she looked, there was never anyone there. Just like there wasn't anyone this time. It was unnerving.

She forced it from her mind and slipped quickly into the lecture hall.

 

 

The Doctor dropped into his chair in his office as the clock struck twelve. He was exhausted, drained of all energy. He just wanted to go to sleep, but he knew what horrors his dreams would bring.

River had popped into his lecture earlier that day, just as she promised. It was a joy to see her, and left a lot of his audience wondering why he'd suddenly started grinning like a loon.

He saw River point at the woman sitting next to where she was standing. The woman was young, beautiful, and had a smile on her face when the others were frowning. The Doctor was intrigued by her.

River didn't stay much longer after that, but the Doctor kept his eye on this _'Bill Potts'_ woman. And he could see what had drawn his wife to her.

He was brought back to the present by a sudden flash of blue light coming from behind him.

_She was back._

He didn't bother trying to fight his besotted smile, and relaxed further into his comfortable chair. He looked up at her as she moved to stand beside him, gazing back at him with equal adoration.

"You're right. She'd do well," the Doctor tried to stifle a yawn.

"I usually am. So, what are you going to do?" River asked, smiling.

"Tomorrow, I might send Nardole to fetch her."

"Good idea. He'll find her in the canteen serving chips. I've heard they're good chips."

"Oh, I'll have to give them a go."

River nodded.

"So, how've you been?" he asked awkwardly, still not comfortable with small talk.

"Fine," River smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

The Doctor sensed something was wrong, but didn't bring it up. He knew what it was, he felt the same when she wasn't there. Some things are best left unsaid.

He always missed his wife, but there was a chance that that night would be better. He was afraid to ask in case it wasn't. That had happened before, and neither of them liked it.

She reached out a hand and stroked his cheek, and he looked up to face her again, eyes full of hope.

"What is it?" River asked, concerned by his hesitance.

"Have you...um... have you saved up enough energy to stay a bit longer... you know... tonight?" the Doctor forced out.

"Yes," River grinned sinfully.

"Good," he beamed, leaping up from his chair.

He grabbed her hand excitedly, and led her off to his bedroom.

 

 

River's pelvis rotated against his, and his breathing grew sharper. The Doctor's hands grasped at her naked hips, fingers biting into her enough to leave bruises. She could feel him so hard against her and blessed whatever it was that enabled them to touch.

Neither of them could wait much longer, so she guided his cock into her. She took him in all the way before withdrawing once more, setting a fast and violent pace. The Doctor cried out as her hips pounded into his mercilessly, his mind doing cartwheels.

River's teeth found the Doctor's neck, and his grip on her tightened still. He tried to turn his head to leave kisses all over her face, but her own head was in the way. He growled in frustration. His lips were demanding to be pressed against her right that moment.

River must've heard that thought (or maybe he'd said it out loud), because she lifted her head up and crashed her mouth to his. The Doctor was subjected to a violent invasion courtesy of her tongue, and he was enjoying every attosecond.

His lower lip would bare her teethmarks for a week, and he couldn't be more proud of that. He moaned from pleasure, from the feeling of her against him. He wanted her everywhere at once. Forever. He wished they could do this every night.

Soon they were both coming, and coming hard. The Doctor rejoiced in the feeling of her walls fluttering around him, it had been too long.

She collapsed onto him and he held her tight, face snuggling into her unruly hair.

"I miss you," he said, smiling tearfully.

"I miss you too," River replied, clinging to him.

 

 

The Doctor awoke the next morning, to discover she'd gone. She always did that, had done for decades. But it always felt like a blow, when he first realised she wasn't there anymore. It was like she had taken a part of him away with her. He just wanted her back.

He brought the covers up to his face and sniffed them, but he knew there wasn't any point. She couldn't leave her smell behind any more, but he still always checked. He didn't know why.

The Doctor got himself up and grabbed some clean clothes for the day. He left the dirty ones from the night before on the floor, he'd sort them out later. He needed to get out of that room as quickly as possible.

 

 

"I heard you screaming again last night," Nardole murmured at breakfast, face obscured by his newspaper. "What was it this time?"

"Cramp," the Doctor answered, sitting down in his own chair.

"Didn't sound like cramp," the man reasoned. "If I didn't know better, I'd've said you had _someone_ in there with you, so to speak."

"Well, you do know better," the irritated Time Lord bit back, snatching his friends paper off him.

Nardole let it slide, leaning forwards with his elbows on the table, invisible eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked finally.

"I'm fine," the Time Lord grumbled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just, last night, when you were screaming, I heard you shout _her_ name."

He ignored Nardole after that, and read the paper in silence, between mouthfuls of toast and marmalade.

 

 

"I can't just call you 'the Doctor'," Bill stated. "Doctor what?"

"No, really just 'the Doctor'," the Doctor replied and Bill gave him a look.

He knew already that he was going to like this one, he was glad she'd accepted his offer to be her personal tutor. He was going to enjoy that.

"That's not a name, though," she stated.

"It's a string of vowels and consonants, same as any other name or word," the Doctor stated as he wandered idly back to his desk, then absentmindedly searched through a draw.

Bill shrugged. He had a point.

He pulled an unfathomable item out of the draw and popped it in his pocket.

"Now, off you go, back to whatever it was you were doing," the Doctor continued, as he crossed back to the bookcases and pulled a couple of tomes off the shelves.

"Okay, then," Bill smiled. "See you tomorrow!"

She headed out through the door and, once out of sight and earshot of the Doctor, burst into a fit of shock induced giggles.

 

 

"Well?" River asked minutes later, having just appeared a few feet in front of her husband.

"She's very nice. And she's agreed to be my student, so that's good too," the Doctor replied, putting the books on his desk.

River smiled her most amazing smile, pride shining from her eyes. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek to the side of his face.

 

 

The Doctor watched Bill run out of his office. She was so upset. He'd shouted at her, and had nearly taken away her memories. He felt terrible.

His eyes drifted to Susan's photograph on his desk.

"Shut up," he said in answer to her judging glare.

His eyes shifted to River's photograph, that sat next to his granddaughters.

"You shut up as well," he pointed at her two dimensional likeness.

The TARDIS made an argumentative noise behind him and he screwed his eyes tight shut.

"Will you all please just leave me alone, _I can't do this anymore!_ " he shouted at all three.

"No," came a firm voice as it's owner exited the timeship. "And there I was, thinking you'd found yourself a hobby."

"River, I can't leave the Earth. You know that as well as I do."

"True," River smiled. "But the TARDIS is a _time_ machine. And you get warnings on your psychic paper, don't you? If you're still worried, you could leave Nardole behind. He doesn't have to know a thing about it."

"I suppose..." he drifted off into deep thought.

"And you have missed all that. Admit it."

"I would if I thought I needed to. But I can't just go, you _know_ why I'm here."

"Yes. But you wouldn't be braking your promise, merely bending it a little bit. You wouldn't really have left here for a second. Time travel, you could be back before you left."

"And if I don't get back?"

"You're you. You think you won't?"

He studied her for a few, long seconds, then wondered when he'd turned to face her. Her hand reached out to stroke his face and he shut his eyes, his own hand coming up to press her palm to his cheek.

"It's okay, you know. I won't think any less of you," she assured him. "Now go and have some fun. There's someone you owe an apology trip to."

He smiled down at her, before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. He pulled back slightly, adoring eyes boring into hers.

"Thank you," he whispered.

 

 

Bill ran quickly towards the staircase that led to outside. Her head was all over the place. She didn't like how she and the Doctor had left things, but she supposed that couldn't be fixed until their next lesson. Presuming, that is, he still wanted to tutor her. The thought that it might all be over sent a shiver down her spine.

"Bill?"

The voice came from behind her, so she turned to see who was there.

There was a ghostly figure of a woman standing a few feet away from her. She was beautiful. Bill gaped as she took in the woman's gorgeous curls and sexy curves which were wrapped up tightly in an elegant, white dress. She was sure she'd seen her somewhere before, but couldn't place the woman for the life of her.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Bill wondered.

 _"Well,_ I'm Professor River Song, and I know your name because I've been wandering about a bit. I even go to the Doctor's lectures sometimes," she smiled with exasperated fondness at that last sentence.

"Of course you do," Bill grinned. "But, hang on. If you've been about so much, how come I've never seen you around before?"

"Oh, I'm not really here, I'm just a ghost," the Professor smiled.

"A ghost? What, you're dead? How does that work?"

"Very well, as it happens. Usually, only the Doctor can see me, but the TARDIS really likes you. She's allowing my wavelength to be picked up by your brain, so we can have a little chat."

"What the hell was all that!? I don't even know where to _begin_ with all that!" Bill exclaimed, confusion evident on her face.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure _someone_ will give you an incomprehensible explanation eventually."

"Why can't I hear one from you?"

"It would take far too long, I only have limited time with you. Not enough power reserves. I eat up a lot of energy, doing these visits," River explained. "Now, what I'm about to tell you goes no further. The Doctor never finds out we talked, or even that you've ever met me. You don't even know my name, understand?"

"Not in the slightest. But I won't tell him."

"Good..."

"Wait a moment though, you're a professor?" Bill interrupted.

"Yes," River answered, unsure as to why the girl asked.

"Is that why you're haunting this place? Did you used to teach here?" she paused and got excited. "Is that how he knows you!?"

"I didn't teach at this university. I taught on the Moon."

"Never! There's a university on the _Moon?!"_

"There certainly will be. I'm a ghost from the future. I died a long time before the Doctor came here, for him, but a long time in the future for everyone else. But that's not important right now. I'm here about the Doctor."

"What about him?"

"I thought you deserved an explanation for what just happened. You're not likely to get a proper one from him."

"Oh, go on then. Why did he shout at me?"

"What he's guarding is very important to him..."

"Yeah, I noticed that. He's verging on paranoia," Bill interrupted again.

"Yes, that's been worrying me for quite some time now. I keep telling him to get out more, but..." the woman shrugged.

"Then, how long have you been haunting here? 'Cause the Doctor's been here for ages."

"I've been here for ages, too. But not all the time. Now, never mind me. You wanted to know why he shouted, so I'll tell you. What's in the vault is so evil, it's too dangerous for anyone else to know about. That's why he felt he had to wipe your memory. But, a long time ago - before the promise he made, and the thing that happened to necessitate it - he had a friend. Her name was Clara Oswald. They travelled together, and became quite close. Then one day, something terrible happened, and he was forced to forget her. He knows her name, he remembers the things they did and the places they went. But he's forgotten her face, and her laugh, and the way she talked. And it deeply upset him..."

"So I touched a nerve?" Bill began to understand.

"Yes, and a good thing, too."

"Why? Why would you care?"

"Oh, another time," River smiled fondly.

"There's going to be another?"

"I imagine so. And with me slightly more solid, I hope."

"Me, too!" Bill beamed.

"Married, sorry," River showed the girl the ring she wore on a chain around her neck.

"Pity."

The woman chuckled at Bill's deflated expression.

"Don't let my husband hear you say that, he can get quite jealous," she warned.

"Can you blame him? Lucky sod."

"No, actually. I can't," said River, thoughtful expression fixed firmly on her face. "It's rather sweet, anyway."

Then Bill realised where she'd seen the other woman before. A huge grin formed on her face, and River looked at her with confusion.

"I've got it!" Bill exclaimed excitedly. "The Doctor's got a photo of you on his desk!"

"Yes, he has."

"So, the two of you are very close, then?"

"More than yes!"

Bill grinned even more.

"Now, hurry along. The Doctor will be much more amenable next time you see him," River continued, making a shooing movement towards the way out.

"Why?"

"Because, whilst we've been chatting, I've also been in his office, metaphorically kicking his arse. Gently."

"Oooh, I wish I'd seen that!" Bill beamed at the woman, and she smiled sweetly in return.

"Maybe next time. Now, off you go," River continued. "And remember, the Doctor must never know about any of this."

"Got it!" Bill nodded. "And thank you, Professor!"

"My pleasure, Bill!" she smiled. "Look after him for me."

"I promise!"

And with that, River vanished from her place in the hallway. Bill stood staring at where she'd been for a moment, trying to stifle her grin and failing. She couldn't wait 'til she next saw the Doctor. She didn't know she wouldn't have to wait long.

She turned and hurried on her way down the staircase, out through the door, and onto the lawn. She stopped when she saw him, surprised, but not as surprised as she thought she probably should've been.

"It's a big Universe, and maybe, one day, we'll find her," the Doctor stated, re-answering one of her questions from earlier.

Bill took a few paces nearer to him, careful about what she was going to say next.

"What changed your mind?" she asked, just to find out what he would say.

"Time," the Doctor replied vaguely.

"Time?"

"And Relative Dimension In Space," he continued, before snapping his fingers to open the TARDIS doors and hopping inside. "It means... what the hell!"

Bill followed him happily into the ship, and the doors shut behind them.

And, not too far away, a smiling ghost with blonde curls could not be seen. But she was there all the same.


End file.
